In your Eyes
by DarkRumurs
Summary: THis is a contestshippy May is feeling drepressed,and is madly in love with Drew, but does he love her? and what will he do when she's kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read before starting story: I kinda changed it so that May had won the ribbon cup in the Kanto Region, it works out better for my story.**

Chapt1

May took a deep breathe as she walked on. She was almost near the pokemon center, but she was just not in the mood for walking. 'Man it was a lot more fun when I had other people to travel with me.' Kim sighed. She had been traveling the Johto Region for almost a year now, by herself. Max had decided to stay in Hoen and start his own journey ever since he got a Treecko as a started pokemon. May had done pretty good for herself, she had collected 5 ribbons in Johto and was now going to enter the Johto Grand Festival.

She had already won one ribbon cup, last year at the Kanto Festival. 'I wonder if he made it…duh! Of course he made it, but…ug!! Damn it! Why do I always end up thinking about him. No May! Think about the Grand Festival. Like the pokemon you're gonna use, and the attacks, and everything. And your rivals like Harley, and…_him…_' May mentally smacked herself for being so pathetic. She couldn't help thinking about_ him_. The one who always made her stomach do summersaults. The one that made have butterflies and the one who made her breathing shallow. The one who made her stumble on her own words.

The person whom she knew, she was madly in love with. 'I should just forget about him, I'm in a one sided love. He'd never feel that way about me. I mean, he has all his little fan girls…and they're so much prettier than me.' May sighed a sad and defeated sigh as she walked up to the Pokemon Center. 'He only sees me as a rival, a friend at the most. He'll never return my feelings.' May thought as she walked up to the counter.

Seeing Nurse Joy's happy face made May a bit better, but it still didn't take away the hurt that May felt inside. "Could you check my pokemon for me Nurse Joy?" May asked, bringing up her pokeballs. "Why of course!" Nurse Joy chirped happily as she took the pokeballs. "Thanks…" May said in a barley audible voice.

She then went over and sat in a chair near the window and looked out. Across she could see the stadium where the contests would be taking place. It was so large, and beautiful. It had no roof, so it was perfect for all types of appeals and battling. A really good coordinator would be able to take advantage of it and create a good appeal.

May was suddenly brought back from her reality when Nurse Joy called her name. "Here you are, your pokemon are all in great condition." She said happily handing back the pokeballs to May. Suddenly a hoard of coordinators came rushing in with their pokemon and pokeballs in hand. Nurse Joy sighed.

"It's gonna be a busy couple of days. All the coordinators will be wanting their pokemon in top condition for the contest." She said as the crowd came rushing at Nurse Joy. And May was pushed away from her position. But she didn't really care, and so the sad May walked outside. May walked until she got to the park, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see all the trainers and pokemon. She found a secluded place and released all her pokemon. "Let's go you guys!" May called out as she threw the pokeballs.

Her Blaziken, Squirtle, Espeon, Bayleef, Golduck, Haunter all came out and greeted her happily. May started to train them, but to no avail, and so finally deciding to quite for the day after 10 minutes she sat down on the bench. "Espeon!" her Espeon nudged her as she came over worriedly, followed by the rest of May's pokemon.

"I just have something on my mind you guys, that's all." May said smiling weakly to them. "How about this, I'll go get something to eat, then we'll come back and we'll train?" May asked her pokemon, who more than willingly agreed to the plan.

"Ok, everyone return!" she said, calling back her pokemon. But for some reason Espeon would not go back, and so she let the pokemon stay out with her. her and her Espeon had spent a lot of time together talking, especially since it evolved from an Evee to an Espeon. 'I know I could talk to Blaziken about anything, but for some reason, it's easier to talk to Espeon about certain things, she's like my best girlfriend, when none of them are around.'May thought as she and her pokemon walked side by side.

May finally reached a restaurant and decided to stop there. She ordered food for herself and for Espeon and went to sit in one of the outside seats. "Everywhere is so busy because of the Grand Festival." Kim said to Espeon as she looked down form her food to the purple pokemon beside her. Espeon looked up from it's food to nod only her head before going back to what was in her plate.

"I should've figured that eating comes first to you May." Said a teasing voice from in front of May. She looked up and a tiny blush crept up her fair skin. "Dwref" she said with a mouthful. Drew raised one of his eyebrows and gave her a cute little smirk. May swallowed hard and tried again, "Drew!" she said surprised.

"What, you weren't expecting me here? I'm insulted May, I mean come on, if you could've made it this far, then what makes you think I couldn't?" Drew said teasing her even more, and then flicked his hair. May's heart beat quickened, she couldn't help it. 'Damn, he looks so hot when he does that.' she thought to herself.

Espeon looked up as an Umbreon came out from behind Drew. "Oh hey Umbreon!" May greeted the pokemon happily. "Bri!" it chimed as it greeted May and then went over to Espeon, who was blushing.

"And what do you mean that if I could make it here, that definitely means that you'd be here? Did you forget who won the Grand Festival Last year?" she asked teasing him.

"I didn't forget, but you do remember that the only reason you won was because of time?" he asked her.

"Well this time, I'll beat you so bad that you'll have injuries till next year from it!" May said trying to have a good comeback. "Lemme guess, that was one of your pathetic attempts at making up a good comeback?" he asked with that arrogant tone and smirk.

"Why you little!" Kim said between clenched teeth, and a clenched fist. She watched and sighed as Drew walked away. Espeon was watching Umbreon walk away as well, and it lowered it's head sadly as the image of Umbreon faded away.

"I don't get why he has to be a jerk to me all the time Espeon." May said to her pokemon as she got up, losing all her appetite. "Come on, I don't feel like eating anymore." May sighed as she got up and Espeon followed. "Espeon?" it said as it looked up to it's trainer, who just weakly smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. We have to train, so I'll just focus on the training and take my mind off him." May said as she looked straight ahead of her and kept walking. Espeon knew that May was lying to her because she wasn't looking her straight in the eye.

When they reached the park and the place they were in before, May released all her pokemon. She then made them pair up with each other and train like that. she went from each group to check on them and help them occasionally.

When the day was almost over, May gathered all her pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs. She then made the lonely trip back to the hotel where all the coordinators were staying. May had already registered the moment she had made it, and then went to the pokemon center, so she didn't have to worry about registering or anything. Which was good considering how tired she was. So May just walked to her room and sank into her bed.

'I'm wiped out.' May thought before she passed out on the bed, still in her usual clothes.

THE NEXT DAY…

'Huh…what happened?' May thought as everything was foggy in her head. So she got up and went to take a shower. As the warm water touched her soft skin May started to remember all the training she had done the other day. She also remembered all the things she had been thinking about the day before, which brought her mood down.

'Wait! What am I doing? I'm not gonna let some jerk ruin my life like this! I'm gonna get over him!' May said to herself as she left the shower and began to get ready. May knew deep inside that she had said this so many times and it never worked, but something inside her gave her hope that she would be able to make it through all this.

May got out and left the hotel. Today was the first day of competition and she didn't want to be late. May ran to the stadium just in time. The first day passed without any trouble, she had seen Harley there, and Drew. All three of them had made it to the second round without any trouble.

The next couple of days went by smoothly. Surprisingly enough Harley didn't even try to pull anything, and May occasionally chatted with Drew, leaving her heart broken even more everytime. They only talked about pokemon contests or just about other general things.

May had gotten to the second to last round of the competition. She was to face Harley and Drew was to face some other coordinator, the winners of the two match would face off and who ever won would gain the Ribbon Cup.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!!" May screamed as she ran to the stadium. "I'm sorry but, I cannot let you go beyond this point." Said a man in a cloak. 

"What are you talking about, I have a Grand Festival to win!" May screamed at the man. Although in the back of her mind, she was having some doubts, she had found out a few days ago that deep inside she really didn't want to compete anymore.

"Go! Mightyena!" the man said as he sent out a most ferocious Mightyena. "Mightyena use Shadow Ball!" the man ordered and it did as it was told. The attack just missed May, but the power of the attack sent May flying and soon she became unconscious. While back at the stadium the first rounds were going on.


	2. My Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's note: _ah!!! I'm so sorry I kept writing Kim sometimes instead of May. You see I am writing another story right now, and the main character in that story is a girl named Kim, and I kept mixing them up, so I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I'll try not to mix them up._**

**Thank you for your comments:**

**trixy14 – thank you for the comments**

**sharpiequeen666 – thx for the comment, I know, it feels like a while since I wrote a May and Drew fanfic.**

**CSFlinxStalker – thx for the comment, and yea… sorry about the mix up with Kim and May.**

**harvestmoonfreak – thx for your comments**

**feifei – thx for the comments, and sorry about the mix up between Kim and May, and yea, I kinda wanted to get the story out of my head, that I kinda rushed it, sorry bout that.**

Chapt2

"Ok, is everyone ready now?" the announcer asked as she came onto the first stage. "The first battle will be between Drew of La Rousse Town," at the mention of his name, the crowd, especially the girls, went wild. There was screaming and squealing for quite some time. After all the commotion was over the announced. "And his opponent will be Lucy of Flowender City." She said as she got out of the way of the battling.

Drew walked out in his usual nonchalant way, flicking his hair once he stopped in front of the battle field, which made the girls squeal even more. Then in the opposite side came a girl with long red hair, wearing blue shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Go! Pidgeot!" Drew said as he called out his large bird pokemon. "Pidgiot!" it screamed as it flew out of the ball and made a grand entrance.

"Go! Sneasle!" the girl said as she sent out her cat like pokemon. "Sneasle!" it said slyly as it came out posing.

"Let the battle between Sneasle and Pidgeot begin!" the announcer said as the clock began to start.

"Go! Sneasle use Shadow Ball!" Lucy said as she pointed her finger to her target, Pidgeot. "Sneasle!" it said as it unleashed a dark orb at the pokemon in the air.

"Pidgeot use Ariel Ace!" Drew said as he stood there calmly. "Pidgo!" it screamed before it disappeared in mid air. The shadow ball had just missed the bird like pokemon.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed under her breathe. She couldn't stand that guy, the one who was standing across her right now. "Look Drew!" Lucy screamed across, grabbing Drew's attention. "I'm not one of your little fan girls, in fact I hate you, you arrogant, stuck up jerk! I'm not gonna roll over and let you win, so prepare yourself. And I'm going to show up as the phony that you are by beating you right here and now!" Lucy shouted to the green haired boy across form her.

"If you truly are a great coordinator, I don't really expect you to roll over and let me win." He said flicking his hair. "Huh?" Lucy said to herself quite confused. This wasn't really how she expected Drew to act at all, she was expecting something that showed arrogance and be stuck up. In fact this was the opposite, it was as if he was telling her that he sees her on the same level as him.

"Pidgeot!" the pokemon said as it reappeared and launched an attack at Sneasle/. "Sneasle use Double Team!" Lucy said, thinking fast. "Sneasle!" it said as it quickly moved around and then made copies of itself. "Pidgeot, calm yourself down and look closely, find the real Sneasle!" Drew ordered his pokemon, upon seeing it's confused look.

"Pigeo…"it said calming down and looking carefully. "Now! Pideot use peck!" Drew ordered, and Pidgeot did as it was told, and hit the right target.

"How did you know that Pidgeot had found the real Sneasle?" Lucy asked confused. "When you have a close relationship with your pokemon, you are connected to them with a special bond, which allows you to kinda know what they're thinking." Drew said smirking.

"Now! Pidgeot let's finish this off with a hyper beam!" Drew ordered as Pidgeot flew up into the sky again. "Sneasle use your Shadow Ball!" Lucy ordered, knowing this was going to be what decided it all. "Sneasle!" it said as it launched it's attack, "Pigdeot!" Pidgeot screamed as it launched it's attack at the same time as Sneasle.

The two powerful attacks collided, first it seemed as if Shadow Ball was pushing back the Hyperbeam, but then Pidgeot added all it's power into, and pushed the shadow ball back. Sneasle too used all its power to push the hyperbeam back. The two attacks struggles for superiority until finally they exploded in mid air, causing a huge explosion.

Drew braced himself against the strong winds and the dust that followed the explosion, as Lucy did the same on the other side of the battle field. When the smoke cleared, Sneasle had fainted and Pidgeot was still in the, although in a pretty bad condition, but it was still up.

"The winner of this round is Drew and his Pidgeot!" the announcer said as she pointed to Drew and the crowd cheered. He will face off in the final match. "Pidgeot return! You did a good job." He said softly to the red and white pokeball laying in his hand. "Wait!" Drew heard from behind him as he was about to walk off the stage.

"Hmm…?"Drew asked as he turned around to face Lucy. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying all those things to you before." She said as she bowed her head.

"Hmm…it's ok." He said as he smirked and walked away as Lucy stared at him until there was nothing left and she too left.

"Ok, now the second match is between Harley and May!" the announcer said as her golden blonde hair shifted in the air gracefully.

"Oh hello everyone! Mwa mwa my darlings!" Harley said as he came out in his usual Cacturne outfit.

"And May!" the announcer said as she turned to the other side… "Uh…May?" she asked again, just as someone who works at the Grand Festival planning came running up to Mr. Contesta. The man whispered something in his ear and then left.

Mr. Contesta stood up and declared, "Harley is the winner by forfeit! May has decided to forfeit the match!" he announced as he sat back down again.

"What?" Drew said to himself in shock as he heard this from the back room. "Oh, I guess the poor thing was too scared to face off against me huh Drew?" said a very high pitched voice from behind Drew. He turned around to come face to face with none other than the tall purple haired boy known as Harley.

"You had something to do with this, don't you?" Drew asked angrily as he got up and pulled Harley closer to him by his collar.

"Why I don't know what your talking about!" Harley said flailing his hands in the air.

"Will Drew and Harley please report to the stadium for the final match!" they heard the announcer say on the screen.

Drew let Harley go and walked to the stadium. Just as Drew walked away, Harley's eyes turned dangerous and mischievous. "I'm finally gonna get my revenge on those two!" he whispered to himself as he went and followed Drew to the stage.

"Now, the battle between Drew and Harley will begin!" the announcer said as she got out of the way.

"Let's go Stantler!" Harley said as he sent out a deer like pokemon. "Go! Scizor!" Drew called out letting out his bug type pokemon. "Scizor!" it said in a metallic and cool voice.

"Stantler use your take down!" Harley ordered with an evil grin. "Scizor fly into the sky and then use Metal Claw." "Scizor!" it said as it flew above Stanlter and then swooped down and then attacked with it's glowing claw.

"Stantler!" it said as it went down from the attack. Stantler, refusing to lose got up again. "Stantler use confusion!" Harley said getting angry. "Stan!" it screamed before it unleashed its powerful physic attack.

"Scizor?" Scizor asked confused as it was unable to move. "Scizor try and get yourself free!" Drew said losing his composure for just a moment, before he calmed himself down.

"Stantler use Stomp!" Harley said with a evil grin. "Stantler!" it said before it charged at Scizor and then raised it legs and brought it down hard on Scizor. "Scizor!" it cried out in pain. "Scizor use agility!" Drew ordered, upon hearing it's trainer, Scizor moved at lightening speed and escaped form Stantler's grasp. "Time to finish this! Use scissor cross!" Drew ordered raising his hand in the air and pointing at Harley.

"Scizor!" it said before it attacked, knocking Stantler out. "Stantler is unable to battle, the winner of this match, and this year's Grand Festival!" the announcer yelled as everyone cheered and Harley walked off, but before leaving he turned around and gave Drew a scary smile. Drew was about to run after him but was stopped by Mr. Contesta, who handed him the ribbon cup.

After the ceremony and everything, Drew was finally able to get out of everyone's grip.

'Damn it! Where did he go?' Drew thought to himself as he went around searching for Harley. 'I know he had something to do with May's forfeit.' Drew thought as he kept searching.

Drew was worried, ever since he heard May had quit, he began to worry. He wasn't sure if she was ok and that really nagged him. He loved her, sure he didn't show it, but he knew that he needed May. She was the only one who didn't care about his looks or his fame, he could talk to her about anything. He knew that she would be always there. 'What am I thinking? She couldn't possibly return my feelings, I mean I act like a jerk to her.' Drew said sighing sadly and walking to a bench to sit down at it.

'It's just so much fun to see her get mad, she looks so cute.' Drew thought as he held his chin in his palm. He truly did love her, she had brought out the best in him. He might not have shown it to her, but it was because of her, he had become nicer. She had changed him.

Just then, Drew noticed a very familiar figure walking into a dark alley. 'That Harley, what's he up to?' Drew thought as he followed behind him quietly. "Well is she here?" Harley asked in a rough voice to a man in a black cloak. "Yes, but she's a pain in the butt. Do you have the money?" the man asked as he stuck out his hand, and Harley handed him a bag of money. "Well then, I'll be off." The man said before he left the other way. "Well, I might not have won the Grand Festival, but atleast I can take my revenge out on her." Harley said as he placed his hand against the bare and cold brick wall of the alley way. Suddenly a secret passage opened up.

Harley was soon engulfed by the darkness, and Drew followed closely behind Harley. And the secret passage closed. A flicker of light could be seen in the distance, and Drew followed it.

"Harley?" May asked surprised and angrily. "Oh, you poor thing, look at you," Harley snickered and mocked May. "Where am I Harley, oh no! the grand festival!" May said as she remembered the Grand festival.

"Sorry to rain on your parade hun, but the Grand Festival is over, your little boy friend Drew won however, but that doesn't matter." Harley spat out with much hatred.

"What are you going to do to me?" May asked scared. "Hmm….anything I want!" he said laughing a menacing little laugh. "Oh, but you poor thing, the saddest part is that no ones going to come and save you." Harley said looking down at her with hate. "None of your little boy toys are here, and Drew…" Harley paused, "Well…I mean, do you actually think that Drew would even care about a pathetic thing like you? Do you think that you're even worthy of Drew?!?!?" Harley screamed at her. May lowered her head.

It was as if Harley could read her mind, she had been thinking the same thing, but still she had kept up some hope. Hope that Drew would come and save her, but now even that tiny hope was lost to May.

Drew kept walking closer and closer to the flicker of light, until he heard voices. "Drew will never love you May, I mean, you are nothing but a scrawny little mouse. He has all those pretty little fan girls around him. What makes you think that he even notices you. What with your mouse brown hair, those plain blue eyes. And that slinky little outfit. Who are you fooling, he doesn't even see you worthy as a rival!" Harley spat. "That's enough Harley!" Drew shouted as he ran in front of May.

"Oh, look, her knight in shining armor has come." Harley said mockingly. "Go! Wigglytuff!" Harley called out his balloon like pokemon.

"Roselia! Let's go!" Drew said, managing to get the right pokeball. "Wigglytuff, use pound!" Harley ordered. "Roselia use Magical Leaf!" Drew ordered, and Roselia managed to get a direct hit, even without much light. Wigglytuff had hit right into Harley and the two blasted off Team Rocket style, right through the roof.

"May, are you alright?" Drew asked worriedly, as the light coming in from the broken roof flooded the room. Then Drew saw them, the clear tear drops on May legs, and on her cheeks. Drew untied May's hands and then took her in his arms.

"Shh…it's ok" he said trying to comfort her, as May cried into Drew's arms. "Are you ok?" he asked, and May nodded into his chest. After the sobs were over, Drew lifted May's chin up to face him. "I was so scared Drew…" she said, as tears threatened to flood out of her eyes.

Drew leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. May's eyes widened at his actions, but then calmed down and gently closed. She kissed him back as passionately as he was kissing. May was happy inside, she knew that they'd be together forever now, that nothing could separate them. She knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him.


End file.
